


Patience

by pangodillO



Category: Backwards Compatibility series - Kathryn Farrell
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Co-showering, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Ice Play, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Teasing, Temperature Play, Trust, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/pseuds/pangodillO
Summary: Linus can't have birthday cake, so Matt makes alternate arrangements.  There's more than one way to blow out a candle...





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentimental_animals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_animals/gifts).



> This month marks the second anniversary of the Backwards Compatibility universe and I couldn't resist a little birthday celebration fic. Happy birthday Linus, and happy birthday BCM!

"Eyes shut," Matt said, unable to suppress his grin. "Just for a minute, okay?"

"I already know what my present is," Linus said, rolling his eyes; but then he closed them, and Matt could see the smile threatening.

"Part of it," Matt agreed, "but I think parts will be a surprise." He led Linus through into the bedroom, just far enough to get the door shut behind him, and then stopped him with a touch to his shoulder. "One second, okay? Keep your eyes shut. I'll be back in just a minute."

"Okay," Linus said, but only reluctantly let go of Matt's hand.

"I'm not leaving the room," Matt said, crossing quickly to the nightstand and reaching for the lighter he'd stashed there. He kept talking, partly to cover the lighter's sound and partly to keep Linus from getting scared. "I'm just across the room, making some very last-second preparations to sweep you off your feet, and I'll be back right beside you in just... now. Here I am." He kissed Linus' forehead, then stepped to the side. "You can open your eyes now."

Linus soaked in the room with huge eyes—the candles lit on the nightstand, the bed stripped and covered in an old soft ratty sheet—then turned, popped up on his toes, and kissed Matt.

"It's wonderful," he breathed. "I can't wait."

"You don't have to." Matt took Linus' hands in his own, kissed them one at a time. "I'm going to undress you now."

Linus nodded. Matt took his time, pushing Linus' hood back, combing his fingers through Linus' mussed and too-long hair, kissing his forehead and his cheeks and down his neck. He swallowed to make his mouth as dry as possible, and then found the sensitive spot just under Linus' jaw with his teeth.

Linus _melted_ , going soft against Matt's chest, and Matt grinned. A good sign, a reassuring one. Now Matt felt it was safe to slide his hands down Linus' sides, finding the hem of his hoodie, and pull it off over his head. He looked even more mussed afterward, and Matt couldn't resist getting his hands in his hair again, smoothing it back down and messing it back up.

He got down on his knees to take off Linus' T-shirt, slipping his hands up underneath it, mouthing at his soft lovely belly. He kissed his way upward, mostly teeth, until he reached Linus' dark little nipples, where he stayed, the shirt rucked up around his head, until Linus began to whimper; when he pulled away Linus gave a little whine: " _Mattie_..."

"Shh. Patience, my lovely boy. I'll give you everything you need." He peeled Linus' shirt the rest of the way off, giving in to the temptation to massage Linus' chest just a little, tweaking those nipples between his fingers.

"I need you," Linus insisted, reaching for Matt. 

Matt caught his hands and pressed them down at his sides. "You'll have me, darling. Not yet. We haven't even started." Linus was so good, so patient; he went still under Matt's hold, so Matt released his hands and cupped his face instead. "I'm going to take good care of you tonight." To forestall any further argument he stripped Linus the rest of the way quickly, and then thought ahead and got out of his own clothes too, fending off minor assistance from Linus.

Linus naked was a temptation Matt couldn't resist; he pulled him close by the hips and kissed him, those slow sensuous kisses Linus liked best, hands roaming. Linus pressed close, up on his tiptoes, making sweet little sounds in his throat.

Matt pushed Linus back, one hand in his hair keeping the kiss together, one hand on Linus' hip to keep him from stumbling. All the way back to the bed he guided him, then broke the kiss to whisper, "How do you feel about lying on your stomach for me? Just for a little while."

"F-for a little while," Linus agreed shyly. "And... don't..."

"I won't tie you that way," Matt promised. "You'll be able to turn and see me. Go on, lie down for me." He patted Linus' hip, stepping away to give him room to get settled. "Comfortable?"

"Mm-hmm," Linus hummed, although he was twisted up on one elbow to watch Matt. 

"Good." That was fine; Matt wanted him to see, at least at first. He stretched out on top of Linus, covering him without pressing down, and kissed down Linus' neck. "You look delicious," he murmured, to feel Linus shiver underneath him.

Then he sat back, reaching for one of the little candles in the square tins, holding it in Linus' line of sight. "Know what this is?"

Linus' eyes went dark. "A body candle."

"Close. A lotion candle. Melts into massage oil, not wax." Matt blew it out; he wouldn't pour the oil while it was still burning.

Linus frowned. "What... for?"

"Don't worry, I have wax ones too. But first I want you relaxed." Matt leaned down, breathed into Linus' ear with just a bit of darkness: "All soft and pliant under me, wanting and sensitized and _patient_. I know you can be good."

"Oh," Linus breathed. "Yes."

"Good boy." Matt dragged his fingertips down Linus' back as he pulled away. He poured the warm oil carefully, slow drops spattering along Linus' spine, and Linus' breath caught. "You like that, baby?"

Linus was already a little blissed, already shuddery and spacey and sensitive. "Mm-hmm." He went soft as Matt massaged the oil in, shoulders slumping into the mattress, eyes closing. Every long press up his back earned a groan; every squeeze to his shoulders earned a sigh; every time Matt dripped more oil on him to smooth the way, he earned a tiny gasp. He massaged his way down, and then up again, working Linus' muscles with gentle and then firmer strokes.

He'd practiced this with Nicholas, careful tentative shoulder rubs to find the right pressure. His arms worked differently now, and while he finally felt confident enough to do most things with the cyborg arm, he couldn't take risks with Linus' safety and comfort. Linus thought of it as the safe arm—the one strong enough to protect him, or strong enough to hold him, maybe. Matt couldn't think of it that way; he was aware every moment of how easily he could crush Linus, do real damage without even meaning to.

And yet—Linus gave a long, quiet sigh, melting into the bed, the twist going out of his spine as he tucked his face down against the sheet. He felt _safe_ , with Matt's hands on him, safe and grounded enough not to need to look. Matt had to work at keeping his hands steady, at not losing the slow rhythm he'd built; he just wanted to snatch Linus up against him and kiss him and kiss him and _kiss him_ until he understood how precious he was, what a stunning gift his trust was.

"Stay there," he murmured, touching briefly with his organic hand the center of Linus' back. He re-lit the candle in his hand and set it back on the nightstand to let it melt down further. This was why he'd bought two; he blew out the second one, then shuffled backward to resume his drip-stroke-massage pattern downward, over the generous curve of Linus' bottom. 

Linus gasped, and arched up into Matt's touch, and his sounds suddenly had a different cast to them; but Matt just kept working at the muscles, sometimes dipping closer to center but never quite pressing between. He was sure Linus was hard, pressed between his belly and the mattress, and if the pressure of the massage rubbed him against the sheet, well, that was just fine with Matt. 

Eventually, Matt tore his hands from Linus' beautiful soft bottom to continue the pattern down Linus' legs. Linus squirmed and lifted his hips and whined, " _Mattie_..."

"Patience," Matt said. "It's all right, baby, I'll take care of you. At my own pace, okay?"

" _Hnn_." Linus whined, but relaxed again, and Matt rubbed oil carefully into his thighs. Scars and stretch marks raised against Matt's fingers, a texture more easily felt in his right hand than his left. Matt loved them, the way they looked, the way they felt under his hand—the fact that Linus let him touch them at all. He loved them because he loved Linus, and they were his, they were part of him.

"Good boy," Matt murmured, moving south again to rub Linus' calves. Then he nudged Linus' ankle and said, "Turn over, baby."

Linus rolled, looking down at Matt with big dark eyes and pink cheeks and a stubborn little thrust to his jaw, like he was daring Matt to say anything about the way his cock bounced against his belly, straining against nothing. 

Matt lifted Linus' feet one by one and kissed them, and rubbed them down with the warm oil. "I'm going to tie these down now," he said, and at Linus' nod he used two of the strips of sheet to bind each of Linus' ankles to the bed rails, careful to keep the strips flat against Linus' skin so that any pressure would be distributed over a wide area. Linus lay still as Matt worked, letting Matt move him freely, and only once it was done did he struggle—not to get free, Matt knew, but to test the hold. 

"Comfortable?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Linus shifted, pressing his hands against the mattress. "Just my legs?"

"I'm not done yet." Mattie dripped a little oil on Linus' shin and smoothed his hand over it. "Mustn't get ahead of myself, here."

As he worked his way north again, he paused to kiss Linus' knees, his scarred thighs, and then, with his hands pressed against Linus' hips, holding him down, Matt kissed the tip of Linus' cock, which jumped against his mouth, seeking asylum. "Mattie," Linus whimpered.

"Patience," Matt whispered back, close enough that Linus would feel the heat of his breath. He dripped oil liberally over Linus' cock, then smeared it around, squeezing slightly, massaging it down over Linus' balls and behind, then back up again, watching Linus closely the whole time, delighting in his closed eyes and little gasping breaths. When he had Linus pushing up into his hand, he traded for a fresh candle and started moving upward again, rubbing the oil into Linus' stomach with long, wide sweeps of his hands.

" _Mattie_ ," Linus whined. "Mattie, please—"

"Patience," Matt said again, leaning down to kiss one nipple even as he poured oil over the other. "I'll take care of you, baby, don't worry."

He used massaging Linus' chest as an excuse to play with those nipples while they were all slicked up and slippery, making Linus squirm and clutch at his forearms. "Mattie," he gasped, "stop—stop, that's—"

Mattie stopped, sat back, held his hands up away from Linus' chest. "All right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay, it's just—a little sensitive," Linus said. "You can, you know—finish whatever you've got planned."

Matt leaned down to brush his nose against Linus' cheek, guessing that he wouldn't appreciate a touch from an oily hand, and kissed him. "Color, baby?"

"Green. It's okay." Linus' hands relaxed, slipping back down to lie on the mattress. "I'm okay."

"Good." 

Matt kissed him again, lingering, rubbing down against him. Linus arched up to meet him, slick and soft and hard, and Matt groaned; Linus turned his head and said, " _Patience_ , Mattie," and Matt didn't have to look to know the smug tilt of his mouth.

"Patience, indeed," he said, and set his teeth into Linus' neck. "We're a long way yet from the part where I rub off against you."

Linus' breath caught. "Promise?"

"Oh, don't worry, darling, you'll get everything you want." Matt pulled away again and settled beside Linus' right hip, taking his arm in his hands and smoothing the oil down over it. From the shoulders all the way to the fingertips he massaged, then placed a dry kiss in the center of Linus' palm and said, "I'm going to tie this, now, too."

Linus nodded, so again Mattie carefully wrapped strips of soft torn sheet around his wrist and tied it off to the headboard. Again Linus struggled, pulling against the bindings, craning his head to look up at them; again, they held him firm. Matt circled the bed to do the same on the other side: oil, massage, kiss, bind, and watch Linus struggle. 

"You look so lovely," he said, sweeping his hands down over Linus' chest and stomach just to feel him, the hard little pebbles of his nipples, the soft give, the slickness of the oil. "Relaxed, and pliant, just like I wanted. Now we're ready to begin."

Linus huffed. "We haven't started yet?"

Matt grinned. "I only just got you all tied up; surely you didn't think we were almost finished?" He set the last of the lotion candle back on the nightstand, and picked up his lighter and the plain white taper waiting there.  
"Are you ready, darling?"

Linus' eyes were wide and dark, his cheeks flushed, his lip caught between his teeth. He nodded silently, no longer quite as relaxed as he'd been the moment before. That was all right with Matt; at least he was tense for all the right reasons.

Matt lit the candle carefully, kept his eyes on it as he leaned across to set the lighter down. He held it upright, pretending to watch it burn, but really looking at Linus, whose eyes were fixed on the wax, beginning to melt and trickle down the side of the candle. As long as Matt kept it vertical, only his own hand would be in the path of the falling wax.

Slowly, Matt tilted the candle.

The first drop seemed to take forever to fall, gathering itself at the edge, swelling up and hanging lower and lower before finally letting go. Matt watched Linus' eyes follow it downward until it landed in the center of Linus' chest; Linus hissed with the impact, arms jerking as though to try to protect himself.

"Shh," Matt soothed, reaching with his free hand to stroke Linus' cock even as he repositioned the candle. Linus' eyes closed, tension shifting from his shoulders to his belly, so Matt let another drop fall, this time to land on Linus' thigh.

"Mattie," Linus groaned.

"Shh," Matt said again. "You're all right, baby, I've got you. I'm going to take care of you, remember?"

Linus sighed, shifting restlessly. "Yes, Mattie. Please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Please—take care of me," Linus whispered, turning his face away.

"Of course. Of course, baby." Matt sprinkled another drop, two, three, across Linus' stomach, following each with a long, slow stroke of his cock. "I'm going to keep you," he said, "just like this, bound for me, helpless; I'm going to melt this candle over your gorgeous body until there's nothing but a stub left, and I'm going to touch you the whole time, but I'm not going to let you come—" Linus whined, and Matt lifted his voice to be heard: "—not until I'm done with you, not until I'm ready for you to come; and then I'm going to make you come again, and again, until there's nothing left in you, until you're limp and exhausted; and then I'm going to have you, darling, when you're all soft and slippery and weak, I'm going to take you; because you're mine, aren't you, baby? My good boy?"

"I'm—" Linus gasped against another hot droplet of wax. "I'm yours, Mattie, please!"

"Please what, darling?" Matt added a twist to his next stroke of Linus' cock. "What do you want? What do you need, my handsome patient boy?"

"Hn-nn—s'good—Mattie I'm I'm I'm—"

"Shh," Matt said, and smoothed his hand down Linus' thigh instead. "Don't worry, baby. I've got you. I know."

Linus lay limp and panting in his bonds, eyes open now but glazed; he was deep under, if only for the few seconds it took for the impending orgasm to fade. Matt used those few seconds to reach for the last item waiting on the side table, a bowl filled with several ice cubes.

Linus gasped at the first touch of ice, sliding up his hip toward the center of his chest. He broke out in gooseflesh under the melting ice, droplets pooling up and running off his oiled skin. Mattie ran the ice cube over the same spot until Linus started squirming away, and then, with careful aim, dropped hot wax right into the center of the cold patch.

Linus hissed, yanking at his restraints so hard that Matt worried he'd bruise. "Shh," he soothed, holding both the candle and the ice away, "shh, baby, you're all right."

"s' _hot_ ," Linus whined, still squirming.

"Need to cool down?" Matt lifted the hand with the ice with a playful threat; Linus spread himself out and nodded, and Matt let the meltwater drip between his fingers onto Linus' hip.

He decorated Linus' entire body this way, drops of hot wax followed by drops of icy water, sometimes tracing the edges of the wax splatters with an ice cube to harden them, only for them to crack or peel away as Linus shifted. His chest, his belly, his thighs, the exposed underside of his arms: every part of Linus received the same treatment, and when one ice cube ran out Matt warmed his palm against Linus' hot cock before picking up another.

Finally, when there was only just enough candle left for Matt to hold on to without burning himself, he held it in front of Linus' face and said, "Make a wish, birthday boy."

Linus blinked at him, then craned his head up and blew the candle out; Matt took it away before the smoke could get into Linus' face, dunking it into the bowl of ice—now mostly a bowl of water.

"There you go," Matt said, "you're all done with that, baby. You did so well, you were so good. So lovely, all twisting and gasping and desperate. So patient, and now it's time, darling; do you want to come now?"

"Please," Linus begged, and Matt took him in hand, stroked him just the way that would bring him off fastest; it was no longer the time to tease, no longer the time to make him wait. In less than a minute he was coming, crying out, arched tight against his bindings; Matt stroked him through it, then gave him just a few seconds to catch his breath.

As soon as the tension melted away, Matt took hold of him again, not even soft yet; Linus whined, trying to squirm away, but the ties held him tight and Matt was relentless. "M-Mattie," Linus begged, writhing, whimpering. "Mattie, puh—please—"

"Please what, darling?" Matt kept stroking, bending down to press his face close to Linus'. "Please touch you? Please make you feel good? Please let you come?"

" _Mattie_!" Linus thrashed, face screwed up, pulling away; but he wasn't saying 'no', and he wasn't saying 'stop', and he _could_ , so Matt kept going, and in a moment Linus' cock pulsed again in his hand, dribbling weakly over Matt's fingers.

"Lovely," Matt said, without stopping. "Beautiful. Well done, baby. One more, okay? Just one more. Can you do that for me?"

Linus whimpered, but nodded, and Matt lay down beside him to stroke, propped up on his robotic elbow, his strong hand cradling the back of Linus' neck and his forehead pressed to Linus' cheek. "You're lovely, darling," Matt murmured, "you're so good, you're perfect, beautiful, gorgeous, you can do it, you're so strong and so brave for me, my good boy, my handsome sweet baby, I love you, I love you so much—"

Linus stiffened, twitching in Matt's hand, coming dry with a little sob that he tried to catch behind his teeth. "Perfect," Matt breathed, "God, baby, that was beautiful, let me, let me just..." He shifted, hooked one leg over Linus' thigh, and that let him press his cock into the hollow of Linus' hip. He hadn't been touched all evening, but watching Linus _react_ to him was enough; he came while Linus was still panting, staring into those big dark eyes.

"It's okay," he said, before he caught his own breath, already reaching for a wet wipe. "It's all right, I've got you, I'll clean you up. There you go." The semen, still separated from Linus' skin by a layer of oil, came away easily; the wax was more stubborn. "Can you stay tied for just a minute longer?" Matt asked; "I want to get this wax off you so we can get in the shower as soon as possible. Is that okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Linus nodded, and Matt carefully scraped the wax off him with the handle of a spoon. He suspected that this, too, was easier thanks to the oil, as the wax crumbled away onto the sheet.

As soon as the last of it had been peeled off Linus' skin, Matt cut the ties at his ankles and wrists, rubbing soothingly where the skin was red and angry. "You might have some bruises by morning."

"I'm not explaining them to Kipper," Linus mumbled, stubborn and limp and exhausted. "We get to shower now, right?"

"Yeah, baby, of course. Sit up, I've got a bathrobe for you. There you go. Are you sore at all?"

"Shoulders, a bit," Linus admitted, letting Matt help him into the robe, "from pulling. S'just a little, though."

"I'll rub them for you later, if you'd like," Matt offered, bracing his strong arm across Linus' back and helping him to his feet. "Ohh, you're a little shaky, huh? We'll have to feed you once you're all cleaned off."

"Mm-hmm," Linus agreed, leaning softly on Matt and letting Matt lead him into the bathroom. He stayed soft and pliant and pressed close while Matt started the shower, tested its temperature, and pushed the robe back off his shoulders. Something went tight in Matt's chest at the way Linus clung to him as he climbed into the tub, the way he nearly stumbled and clutched at Matt's shoulders. The way he sighed and became impossibly softer under the hot spray, the way he leaned on Matt and let Matt wash him. How skin-hungry he seemed, pressing close to Matt and trailing his hands over Matt's body; just, it seemed, to feel, and not with any kind of intent.

"God, I love you," Matt said, brushing Linus' wet hair out of his face. "Happy birthday, Linus."

"Mm. I love you," Linus mumbled, burrowing in against Matt's chest and nuzzling his collarbone. "Thank you."

"Had a good time?"

"Mm-hmm." Linus kissed Matt's chest, and then sighed. "'m a bit shaky."

"Time to get out?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I've got you." Matt shut the shower off, braced both feet firmly on the ground, and crouched low enough to hug Linus around the thighs so that when he stood straight again he could step carefully over the edge of the tub and set Linus down on the other side. He dried Linus gently, dried himself quickly, and re-wrapped Linus in the clean bathrobe he'd made ready earlier. Then he bent and scooped Linus up again, and _ached_ with the way Linus simply leaned on Matt's chest and let himself be carried.

"So worn out," he murmured, setting Linus down just inside the bedroom door. "Give me just a moment to strip the bed, okay, baby?"

"Mm-hmm." Linus nodded sleepily, and Matt leaned down to kiss his forehead before hurriedly stripping off the oil-stained, waxy bedsheet and replacing it with a fresh, clean one. He tossed the pillows back up onto the bed, fetched the blankets from on top of the dresser and dumped them on the foot of the bed, then dug into Linus' underwear drawer for a pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in.

"Help," Linus said, pouting, when Matt brought them over; he put his arms in the air for Matt to pull the tank over his head, then braced his hands on Matt's shoulders to step into the boxers while Matt knelt and held them for him.

"You're so cute," Matt said, and kissed his forehead, and led him to the fresh clean bed to get tucked in. "I'm gonna bring you some pop-tarts and water, okay, baby?"

"'m too sleepy," Linus protested; "don't leave."

"Oh, sweetheart," Matt said, torn. On the one hand, Linus really should eat something after a long scene like that; on the other hand, he looked so sweet snuggled down with the blankets up to his chin, looking at Matt with those big eyes, that it was almost impossible to deny him something he wanted.

"Please?" Linus said, and Matt sighed and relented, crawling into bed beside him.

"If you're still awake in ten minutes I'm getting up and getting you a pop-tart," he warned.

"Won't be," Linus mumbled, and he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of these characters, visit them (and read their canon!) [on Tumblr](http://backwardscompatibility.tumblr.com/).


End file.
